The present invention relates to an automatic bank note transaction apparatus such as an automatic bank note withdrawal device or an automatic bank note deposit/withdrawal apparatus, and more particularly, to an automatic bank note transaction apparatus having a withdrawal function.
Two types of automatic bank note withdrawal apparatus are generally available, allowing the performance of maintenance operations of bank note compartments, in accordance with their installation locations. One is the type in which the maintenance operations are performed from the front side of the apparatus, while the other is the type in which the operations are performed from the rear side of the apparatus. For example, if the apparatus is installed near an inside wall of a building, the former type of the apparatus must be installed for convenience. However, if the apparatus is installed between the inside of the bank and customers, the latter type of the apparatus may be installed.
The bank note dispensing compartments and bank note conveyance systems are provided in a housing dedicated to either the front-operating or rear-operating type. Therefore, if an apparatus of the front-operating type is relocated to a place where the rear-operating type is more suitably installed, a new apparatus of the rear-operating type must be replaced with the apparatus of front-operating type, resulting in an economical disadvantage.